1. Field
This relates to a dishwasher, and more specifically, to a support provided at a side wall of a rack of the dishwasher.
2. Background
A dishwasher may include a rack provided in a tub to receive items to be washed, such as dishes, a washing arm that sprays washing water onto the dishes in the rack, and a washing pump and washing motor to supply washing water to the washing arm. The washing pump may pump washing water stored in a sump to the washing arm, and then washing water may be sprayed from the washing arm at high pressure onto the dishes in the rack to remove waste remaining on the dishes' surface of the dishes.